


it's just pretend (but i can't let you go)

by shayistired



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bisexual Park Chaeyoung, Chaelisa - Freeform, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Lisa needs a hug, Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose needs a hug, blackpink - Freeform, doesn't everyone need a hug, kpop, rose and jennie are sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayistired/pseuds/shayistired
Summary: "She can't get back together with you.""What-why?! Why do you have a right to speak on this?!?"Lisa looked back at Rose, her eyes holding a significant emotion that Rose couldn't quite figure out."Because I'm her girlfriend."orRose and Lisa have been enemies since they could remember. But when Lisa pretends to be her girlfriend to save Rose from her manipulative ex boyfriend, feelings get mixed up and Rose and Lisa start to forget their old hatreds.(INDEFINITE HIATUS)
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyy to anyone reading this!! This is my first work on ao3 and authors on ao3 are like-aMazing so i'm kinda nervous but yeah. I hope you enjoy!

"Roseanne Park!"

A sharp voice echoed throughout the classroom, causing Rose's head to snap up, the daydreams in her mind evaporating quickly. Her teacher glared at her, shaking her head in disappointment as she watched Rose cringe and focus her gaze on the floor. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Jung. Uh... can you repeat the question?"

Rose asked quietly, flinching when she saw the pure anger in her teacher's eyes. 

"Never mind, since you'd obviously rather be off in dreamland than here with the rest of the class." Mrs. Jung turned away and Rose groaned silently, flopping forward on her desk and hiding her face in her hands.

"Let's see...Lisa." Can you tell us the answer to problem number 5?" 

Rose forgot her embarrassment as soon as she heard that, turning around to glare daggers at Lisa. _You've got to be kidding me._ She thought when Lisa caught her eye, smirking haughtily before looking back at Mrs. Jung.

"I got 153." She said, dialing her voice to an angelic soft level. Mrs. Jung beamed at her. 

"Correct! Now, Rose, maybe you can learn a little something from Lisa." 

Rose stayed silent, fuming as she felt Lisa's confident eyes on her.

Lisa and Rose had been enemies ever since seventh grade, after a certain incident involving a soda. Rose had been sitting at her lunch table, talking to Jinyoung, her crush at the time, when Lisa walked over and poured a soda straight on her, exposing Rose's bright red bra. Not too long after, Rose's face matched her bra, and she was sprinting out of the cafeteria at full speed, tears falling relentlessly. After school, Rose had yelled at Lisa, coming close to slapping her but restraining herself. 

Since then, Rose had hated Lisa's guts. 

"Ugh! I swear I'm gonna kill her!" Rose ranted, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. She and Jisoo were walking home, but it was mostly Rose ranting to Jisoo and both of them stopping to sit down on various benches. 

"Are you really still mad at her for spilling soda on you all those years ago? I mean, that _was_ seventh grade. We're sophomores now."

"It's not just that! It's- it's _everything._ She acts like she's so much better than everyone!"

"Well, she _is_ like really popular..."

"Jisoo!"

Jisoo laughed, trying to contain her smile at seeing Rose so mad.

"I'm just joking! Of course Lisa's a jerk. We've known her for so long, of course I know you're being honest when you say she has, I quote, "the personality of a poisonous rattlesnake." 

Rose rolled her eyes playfully, walking ahead of Jisoo in a pretend rage.

"Wait! I said I was joking!" 

"I'm home!"

Rose yelled as she threw her backpack to the floor. Jennie, her older sister, looked up from the kitchen table where she was scrolling on her phone. 

"How do you always manage to get home so early?" I don't get it." Rose sighed, flopping onto the couch. Jennie snorted from where she was sitting, looking back down at her phone.

"Because I don't stop at every bench I see like you and Jisoo." Rose turned and glared at Jennie, but Jennie just smirked back at her. 

The next day Rose woke up to the very pleasant sensation of a pillow being smashed against her head. She pushed it away, pulling her blankets over her head and mumbling a "go awayy,"

"Get up! It's Friday anyways so get your lazy ass out of bed!" Rose heard Jennie yell, followed by a faint "LANGUAGE!" from the next room, presumably from their mom.

For some reason, Rose felt extra tired today, even though she had gone to bed relatively early last night. She forced herself out of bed and got ready, and when she got downstairs it was already almost time to go. She hurriedly shoveled down some Lucky Charms and rushed out the door, her and Jennie heading to school.

"I'm so tired I think I'm at risk of falling asleep during class today." Jisoo murmured sleepily. Rose and Jisoo, fortunately, had most of their classes together and liked to complain to each other throughout them. 

"Honestly, taking a nap during class doesn't sound so bad right now." Rose responded, yawning as she rested her head on the desk. 

Unfortunately, Jisoo and Rose's daydreams about sleeping in class were rudely interrupted by Mrs. Jung's sharp voice. 

"Boys and girls, we have a new student joining us today." Rose lifted her head slightly to see the door, only to immediately gasp and slap a hand over her mouth, sitting up straight in her chair.

 _Oh my God. No. Please tell me I'm dreaming._

There, in all his glory, stood Rose's ex boyfriend. Joseph Kim. 

Seeing his smug face, all the memories came flooding back to Rose. How he manipulated her, how he made a fool of her until he finally switched schools. 

Rose had been so in love, or what she thought was love. It was the first relationship she'd ever had...and she'd never had another one since. She was young, immature, and wasn't able to tell a pretty face from a beautiful heart. When Joseph had approached her, asking her out, she had said yes, of course, and then gone to talk excitedly with Jisoo. Jennie had never liked Joseph, telling Rose to stay away from him, which of course only made Rose more drawn to him. 

After about a month, Rose had started noticing changed in Joseph. She saw how he avoided her eyes, and tried his best to get out of kissing her if he could. She tried to push the dark thoughts away, but it was hard and they kept on coming back. Until one day she caught him kissing someone else, and after lots of yelling he confessed to having cheated on her numerous times. 

_"You weren't enough. It's not my fault you're still stuck in sixth grade."_ He had spat at Rose. 

Rose felt tears gathering in her eyes just thinking about it. She didn't know if she could do this. If she could deal with seeing him again. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rose turned to her side and saw Jisoo looking at her with worried eyes. Rose sucked in a shaky breath, and nodded. She had Jisoo. And she wouldn't give Joseph the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Girls! Focus, please. Eyes up front." Mrs. Jung said, glaring at Jisoo and Rose. Rose watched with narrowed eyes as Joseph walked to the front of the class and smiled his charming smile. She could practically see the hearts in the girl's eyes as he introduced himself, and the ice coldness in Joseph's eyes when he looked at Rose, masked with an attempted sugary sweetness. The mask didn't work. After being exposed to so much of his messed up mind, Rose was immune to it. 

After school, Rose and Jisoo practically ran a marathon trying to get outside before Joseph. Rose was ready to try anything to get away from Joseph, but it didn't work. Joseph was already out there, talking to a pair of girls, and, from the looks of it, charming the hell out of them. It was almost like he had a radar for Rose, as he turned his head to lock eyes with her. Rose felt a shiver run down her spine, and backed close to Jisoo, who stepped protectively in front of her. Joseph waved goodbye to the blushing girls and began walking towards Rose.

"Rosie." He said, his words drenched with sickening sugar. Jisoo stared daggers at him.

"You don't have any right to speak to Rose after what you did to her. Leave us alone." Jisoo stated calmly. Joseph's expression changed and he opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he was interrupted.

"Jisoo! Can I talk to you for a second?" Someone called from behind them. Jisoo winced and gave Rose an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Just- scream super loudly if you need me, or if he tries anything. Okay?" And with one last glare in Joseph's direction, she was gone. Rose felt her hands shaking, and she stepped back even further. 

"Look, Rosie- I- I'm sorry. I think we both made some mistakes, but- I think we can be really good if we just give it another chance."

"No." Rose replied, her voice shaky but still sure. She watched as Joseph's face got angrier and angrier.

"Rose. Please. Give me another chance. You can't just stand there and say I'm the only one who made some mistakes."

"What- you ARE the only who made ANY mistakes. I was nothing but loyal to you! You have no right to just come back here-"

Rose stopped abruptly as she felt a hand wrapping around her own. Looking up, she met eyes with Lalisa Manoban, the haughty smirk just as prominent on her face as earlier. Lisa looked away from her and directly at Joseph.

"She can't get back together with you." Joseph's face contorted into a mix of fury and confusion.

"What-why?! Why do you have a right to speak on this?!?"

Lisa looked back at Rose, her eyes holding a significant emotion that Rose couldn't quite figure out.

"Because I'm her girlfriend."


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Lisa helping her out? Why does she care so much?  
> I mean, they're enemies. Always will be. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: pls don't act like Lisa and Rose in this story like seriously. pretending to be a certain sexuality for whatever reason can be really harmful don't do it if you can avoid it. 
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy chapter 2 !!

"Because I'm her girlfriend."

Lisa said it with so much confidence that Rose didn't even contradict her. She just stared in shock, and when Lisa whispered a "just get out of here," in her ear, she didn't think twice. 

"Okay, so are you finally gonna tell me what the hell that was about?"

Rose and Lisa stood outside of the school, backs pressed against the wall as they talked with hushed and aggravated voices. Rose felt sort of like she was dreaming. And it was better than thinking about the situation at hand, so she let herself pretend that she was.

Lisa sucked in a breath, avoiding Rose's eyes. Odd behavior in Rose's opinion, considering Lisa generally took any option she had to smirk or straight-up glare at Rose. When she finally looked up again, her eyes had that emotion that Rose couldn't decipher in them again.

"I just wanted to help you. I don't know what to say- I just saw you like that and it was obvious you needed help, so I helped you!"

"By pretending to be my girlfriend?! I'm not like- _a lesbian_ or anything."

"Oh my god, shut up." Lisa scoffed when she heard that, her face darkening with anger. (No matter how much Rose hated Lisa, she had to admit that Lisa could be intimidating when she wanted to.) "You do know bisexuality exists, right?" 

"Yes. I do. The point I'm trying to make here is I _don't like girls,_ okay?" Rose said, her voice shaking slightly. 

Lisa's face softened when she saw that Rose was quite obviously panicking. 

"Okay. I get it. But do you really want to have to avoid that Joseph guy the whole time he's here? Have to worry about him when you guys are in the same room?"

"No..." Rose frowned, looking at the ground. 

"I might not look like it, but I'm pretty strong, and well liked. As you already know." Rose glared at Lisa when she said that, but it was more of a playful glare than her usual icy one. 

"So if we stick with what I told Joseph, I'll be able to keep him from hurting you without having to make up an excuse."

There was a long and tension filled silence, but eventually Rose looked up.

"Okay. I guess. Just... why do you care so much?" She asked. Lisa just looked at her for a while, and her eyes seemed deeper than they had ever been to Rose before.

Eventually, Lisa just let out a little sigh and turned to go, mumbling a quiet "I'll see you Monday" to Rose.

"Jennie."

As usual, Jennie was perched on a stool in the kitchen when Rose arrived home, sipping iced tea absentmindedly. As soon as she looked up and saw Rose, she immediately jumped up and ran over to her. 

"Oh my god. Are you okay? I-I heard about Joseph. Did he try something?" Jennie fretted. Rose felt her eyes fill up with tears as the realization of today dawned on her. Jennie frowned sadly and gently brought Rose over to the couch. When Rose finally felt like she could talk without crying, she told Jennie everything. Well, not everything. She may have left out the part about she and Lisa fake dating, but how the hell was she supposed to explain that? It wasn't like anyone really had to know about this whole situation besides Lisa and Joseph. 

Right?

"YOU AND LISA ARE WHAT?!" Rose flinched away from the phone, glaring it at as Jisoo screeched from inside. Yes, nobody did need to know about this besides Lisa and Joseph. But Jisoo just had to, Rose had decided. She could keep something like this from her own sister, but not from her best friend. It was too hard. 

"Yes. We're fake dating. Now, if you just let me explain-"

"HOW? WHAT- WHERE- WHY-" Rose sighed, letting Jisoo sputter for a while before she spoke.

"Okay, can I speak now? As I was _trying_ to explain, Lisa told Joseph that we were dating so I could get away from him. I don't know why she cares so much that I'm safe, but I do agree that it's safer for me if I'm "dating" someone so Joseph can't approach me. I don't think really anyone has to know, but just in case you should know that i'm not bi. Or anything. I'm straight. This is just a facade until Joseph leaves." Rose sighed as she leaned her head against the wall in frustration.

Silence. Then,

"...Okay. I mean, you know I support you no matter what though, right?" 

Despite herself, a small smile made its way onto Rose's face. She could always count on Jisoo to make her day better, even with the smallest thing.

"Yeah. Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG T^T   
> I've been so stressed with school and everything but yeahh  
> sorry this chapter is super short and kinda boring. just wanted to get all the details out before I get into the drama lmao :')
> 
> alsoo thank you guys for all the hits and kudos omg i never expected to get this much <33

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry if there were any typos or mistakes feel free to comment if you notice any!!


End file.
